El Cuento De Una Asesina
by sunshine tusspot
Summary: 3 años... 3 años de ser una asesina...lo siento, pero en mi mundo no es permitida la cordura ONE-SHORT


**HOLAAAA QUE TAL, DESPUES DE TODO ME ANIME A ESCRIBIR UN CREEPY, JA! QUIEN LO DIRIA.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE (QUE ESPERO, ME QUEME EL CEREBRO HACIENDO ESTO Xd) DISFRUTEN EL FIC Y RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIUWS Y DAR EN FAV OK?**

**LOS OC SON MIOS SI LOS QUIEREN USAR MANDEN UN PM. (SOLO KAKURI)**

**PD: DEJARE EL NOMBRE DE CANCIONES QUE PUEDEN ESCUCHAR PARA HAMBIENTAR LOS ESCENARIOS, ESO ES TODO, LOS DEJO LEER.**

**_EL CUENTO DE UNA ASESINA_**

_** *Canción: John el esquizofrénico- calle 13***_

POV ASESINA

Hola…no sé porque escribo esto, es una estupidez, de hecho, todo en esta vida es una mierda y de seguro muchos no se han dado cuenta, porque se mantienen encerrados, alejados de la realidad.

Alguna vez te contaron el cuento del "príncipe azul", no me negaras que termino con la típica frase:"vivieron felices por siempre", sabes eso es… ¡**MENTIRA**!, todo para mantenerte alejado de cómo es en realidad la vida; el príncipe, la princesa, las hadas, el hermoso corcel, todo es una farsa, nada de eso es verdad, y como su nombre lo dice: todos son solo cuentos; la vida real no es así, está llena de engaños, mentiras, desilusiones, muertes, sangre…si, sangre…pues yo estoy aquí para contarte un cuento, pero no cualquier cuento, este es especial, fuera de lo ordinario, sin príncipe, sin princesa, ni hadas, nada de eso, solo la pura verdad, todo será real. Es un cuento hecho solo para ti, lo hice pensando en ti, quiero que vivas en la realidad no que seas una o uno del mas del montón que piensa que todo es perfecto, magnifico…**_!IRREAL¡_**…no…tu y yo somos diferentes; es por eso que te quiero enseñar la vida, la vida llena de dolor.

Empecemos por lo principal ¿Qué debe de tener un "cuento" en primer lugar?... ¡a si! Un titulo, todo cuento lleva uno; que te parece si le ponemos… Kakuri Shi… a mí me gusta, decidido a si se llamara nuestro pequeño cuento… Kakuri Shi… Welcome Reality…

FIN POV ASESINA

**_*cancion: tomorrow comes today-gorillaz (amoo a gorillaaaazz °3°)*_**

Era un día normal, normal para una persona, una persona que todos los días tenía que vivir entre discusiones, peleas y gritos. Era un día hermoso, hacia un poco de frio ya que se estaban acercando los días de otoño, a pesar de eso el sol hacia presencia todos los días avisando un calor infernal… así eran sus días, para Camila, sus días siempre eran un infierno, ese día sus padres habían comenzado a pelear ¿Por qué? El mismo tema siempre era:" INRESPONSABILIDAD".

-¡Que no entiendes que no me alcanza el dinero para ti y nuestra hija!- esa voz la reconocía muy bien Camila, era su madre, pidiéndole a gritos a su padre, Octavio, que le diera más dinero para comprar alimentos y pagar las colegiaturas de ella.

-¡Deja de fastidiar, te lo daré cuando me paguen, yo tampoco tengo dinero para pagar mi transporte!- grito una fuerte voz desde la sala de estar, esa la voz de su padre, siempre inventando escusas para no dar dinero.

Así eran las mañanas de Camila, los días, los meses, cada año a todas horas, así comenzaba Camila, entre gritos.

A pesar de los problemas de sus padres, Camila siempre se mantuvo distante, no le interesaba la razón del porque discutían, ya eran normal sus discusiones para ella. Se le podía catalogar como una niña promedio; buenas notas, no tenía ningún problema, callada, reservada y todo esto era posible por un lema que ella tenían en su mente:"si yo no me meto con nadie, nadie se meterá con migo".

Al escuchar los gritos de sus padres, supo que era hora de levantarse y prepararse para ir a la escuela; ella a la ahora edad de 14 años, era suficientemente independiente, ya que sus padres trabajaban y no los veía todo el tiempo, solo en las mañanas, discutiendo, y por las noches, antes de ir a dormir. Se levanto de su cama dirigiéndose al baño.

-Muy bien, empecemos un nuevo día- se dijo a si misma viéndose en el espejo.

Salió del baño y entro a su recamara, buscando en el closet ropa que ponerse de la cual opto por unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados de color negro al igual que sus converse, una blusa de manga larga color gris con el estampado de un dragón y una chamarra de cuero con capucha ya que el día amenazaba con ser de un clima frio.

Peino su cabello dejándolo suelto, con su fleco semirrecto de lado; bajo a la cocina para desayunar sola, sus padres estaban en su habitación.

-Wow, ya ni tiempo tienen para prepara el desayuno- dijo con un semblante serio y mirando el simple desayuno que le habían dejado-Esta bien, esta vez solo tomare una taza de café, al menos hoy si me dejaron algo que desayunar.

Después de terminar su "nutritivo" desayuno, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

-¡YA ME VOY, LOS VEO EN LA NOCHE!- grito desde la entrada, avisando que ya tenía que marcharse al colegio.

-¡Adiós, cuídate, te vemos en la noche!- grito su padre.

Se dirigió a la parada donde le recogía el transporte escolar, era la primera en subir.

-¡ufff…! Que flojera, apenas son las 6:20 a.m.- suspiro con cansancio- creo que dormiré de aquí hasta que llegue a la escuela.

Camila llego a la escuela a las 7:00 a.m. , sus amigas todavía no llegaban, así que fue a esperarlas en una banca cercas de la entrada de la escuela. Se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar su canción preferida: Woodentoaser.

Sabes porque le gusta esa canción?, porque dice lo que ella quiere sentir y recuperar; callar los gritos, quitarse las cadenas de encima que la atan, tomar de nuevo el control de su vida, vida que perdió desde hace años atrás, cuando vio que nada tiene sentido.

FLASH BACK

**_*Canción: woodentoaser-¿?* _**

Esa noche sus padres habían comenzado a pelear… otra vez…

-¡TU…eres la que no me comprende, yo siempre doy todo por nada, malagradecida!- su padre había llegado borracho, ya desde una hora atrás que habían empezado a gritarse y que el repetía la misma oración.

-No grites vas a despertar a la niña; yo he sido muy consecuente con tigo, no puedes reprocharme algo que no va- como siempre, su madre trataba de parar la pelea, pero era innecesario, siempre terminaba mal todo, el saliéndose e la casa, llegando un día después y su madre con una jaqueca imparable.

-¡**QUE ESCUCHE, QUE SE DE CUENTA DE LOS PROBLEMAS QUE ME CAUSAS**!- eso fue todo, Camila no soporto mas, no iba a permitir que le siguiera gritando de esa manera a su madre.

Camila salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. Azoto la puerta haciendo presencia de su enfado y desagrado a todos esos gritos.

-**¡YA CALLENSE!**-grito ella a lo que su madre respondió con una mirada suplicante, que se detuviera y su padre con una que le decía que no debía de estar ahí.

-¡tú, vete a tu cuarto esto no es… asunto tuyo!-le grito su padre, enfurecido.

-lo haré cuando dejes de actuar como un completo idiota-

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!, no tienes derecho a hablarme así- su madre solo miraba la escena pidiéndole que no siguiera.

-yo tengo todo el derecho de hablarte como yo quiera, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, TU NO ERES NADA, ERES BASURA, NO MERESES MI RESPETO, MALDITO desgracia…- fue interrumpida por una fuerte bofetada por parte de su padre; mandándola a estrellarse contra el marco de la puerta- mu…muérete maldito estúpido-susurro para sus adentros.

FIN FLASH BACK

**_*canción: servant of evil-kagamine rin and len*_**

Aquella pelea le hizo ver que no tenía a nadie más que sus dibujos, que solo le servían para distraerse y olvidar todos sus problemas, eran un portal hacia la fantasía para ella.

7:05 a.m., sus amigas ya había llegado, se quito los audífonos y se acerco a ellas para charlar un poco.

-Hola, tarde como siempre-

-Emm…hola, al menos dame un beso, luego, luego llegas a regañarme- dijo la dulce voz de su amiga Michelle; inocente, feliz, tierna y con una voz que hace a que hasta los más gruñones del mundo se vuelvan amables.

-Ha, ni que fueras mi esposa para darte un beso, jajajaja-

-No, pero soy tu amiga- menciono en tono burlón.

-oye, ¿y Dorle?, que no piensa venir-

-Está afuera comprando un café, ya sabes con este frio, uffff-

-Yo quisiera un comer algo, no desayune muy bien que digamos, je je- dijo pasando una mano por su cuello.

-¿de nuevo discutieron?-

-sí, ¡ya estoy harta!-

-¿Por qué no les dices?-

-no sirve de nada, nunca me escuchan-

-Hola, Mich, Camila, ¿Qué hacen?- su amiga dorle por fin había llegado de comprar su café.

-nada, platicando de la vida de Cami- dijo entre risas.

-¡que no me llames así, soy ca-mi-la, CA-MI-LA! – haciendo pucheros, cosa que la hacía verse adorable.

-Michelle, Camila, dejen de pelear y vamos a dejar las mochilas-

-sí, sí, ya vamos- dijeron al unisonó Michelle y Cami…emm digo…Camila.

Y así siempre despertaba sus mañanas Camila entre gritos y constantes peleas hechas por sus padres para después ser recibida por la alegría y emoción de ver a sus amigas; ellas le daban un motivo para sonreír…pero…creo que debí de haber dicho "y así eran las mañanas de Camila" y digo "eran" porque en un solo día todo cambio, todo dentro de Camila se rompió y exploto; su cordura, sus sentimientos, la tranquilidad…todo su ser, no soporto mas…je je… ese día, la realidad le dio la bienvenida…

VIERNES 28 DE SEPTIEMBRE 2:30 P.M.

_***canción: bacterial contaminación-¿?***_

Ese día era importante para Camila, era el día de su cumpleaños, desgraciadamente su mañana no cambio nada, de hecho esto fue lo que ocurrió hasta la hora que llego a su casa:

1.- su mañana comenzó con gritos (adivinen… de sus padre, obviamente.)

2.-un "feliz cumpleaños "de parte de su madre.

3.-abrazos y regalos por parte de sus amigas.

4.-trabajos por parte de sus maestros (**N/A: **UYY QUE LINDO REGALO **-_-)**

Todo eso le sucedió durante la mañana. Llego a su casa a las 2:30 p.m., algo temprano ya que acostumbraba en llegar siempre a las 3:00 p.m.

-¡estoy en casa!- nadie contesto, al parecer no había nadie en casa- JA!, como si alguien estuviera a esta hora- dejo las llaves en la mesita de centro y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Busco ropa cómoda que ponerse; un short de color gris verdoso, una blusa gris de cuello circular de mangas cortas, sus converse negras en forma de bota **(N/A: me gustan mucho los converse xD)**y un abrigo color rojo sangre de cuello largo, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Se recostó en la cama dispuesta a dormir, cuando escucho un fuerte golpe proveniente de la entrada, inmediatamente se levanto, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver quién o que provoca aquel ruido; se sorprendió al ver llegar a su padre tan temprano, pero más sorpresa verle tomado.

-aaagg, será mejor que me encierre en mi cuarto- empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto, cuando…

-¡hey, tu. . .que no vas a saludarme!-

-eh?...a si, hola, sabes no tengo tiempo, tengo demasiada tarea…ehh… si me permites…-

-¡claro, como siempre, nunca tienes tiempo!- se estaba acercando a las escaleras.

-a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo cosa importantes que hacer-

-¡no me…me…hables así, eres una malcriada!-

-y tu un idiota, mira, tengo cosa que hacer, no tengo ganas de discutir, por favor- se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a entrar a su habitación y ponerse a dibujar.

**-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?! TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETARME, INUTIL –**

OHHHH, te digo algo esta es mi parte favorita, ya vieneeeee!

One…two…THREE!

Todo fue tan rápido, Camila no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo.

Su padre corrió hacia ella, jalándola por la muñeca y dándole un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo, haciendo que callera al piso.

-es-espera…tranquilízate – decía mientras trataba de levantarse.

Su padre le soltó una patada en el estomago para que no pudiera levantarse. Camila empezó a toser descontroladamente mientras le salía sangre por la boca a causa de la patada.

-cof, cof…aagg…deja…deja de patearme-

-tienes razón, no vales la pena-Octavio, el padre de Camila, la tomo por el cuello de su abrigo llevándola a rastras hasta su habitación.

-¡QUEDATE AQUÍ, ESTAS CASTIGADA, MALDITA GATA!- la aventó, literalmente, dentro de la habitación, logrando que se golpeara con su escritorio de donde, cayeron todos sus dibujos, encima de ella junto con un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones **(N/A: ¿Qué rayos hace un cuchillo ahí?._.).**

Trato de levantarse, estaba muy débil; logro tomar uno de sus dibujos… era un gato o más bien una gata, casualmente le había dibujado la misma ropa que llevaba puesta y con el mismo cuchillo que estaba tirado a un lado de ella (**enserio no se que hace ese cuchillo ahí xp)**

**-ha, ha, ha…HAHAHAHA…SI QUIERES UNA GATA, LA TENDRAS, HAHA…papa…ha ha…**

*******_canción: karakuri burst- len y rin kagamine (se nota que me gusta vocaloid, no verdad? XDD)*_**

Camila se fue directo al baño, no sin antes tomar el cuchillo y buscar su diadema con orejas de gato; si su padre quería eso, lo obtendría, pero con un costo, el costo de la vida.

Camila ya no era capaz de pensar, solo actuaba y ya, ningún pensamiento de cordura llego a su mente, todo se fue a la mierda, ahora solo pensaba en matar… matar a quien todos estos años le había causado daño, tanto daño que su mente no lo soporto…en ese momento Camila dejo de existir…solo quedaban…sus ganas de matar… y… y su otra nueva personalidad… kakuri…kakuri shi…

Kakuri tomo el cuchillo y…empezó a cortarse la boca a forma de que quedara como la de un gato; dolía, pero ella ignoro ese dolor y prosiguió, tomo hilo y aguja, comenzó a coserse las orejas a la cabeza, dolió por un momento, pero después ese dolor punzante desapareció. Dejo por un momento su labor, admirando su nuevo rostro, pero le faltaba algo…algo en su rostro no cuadraba…la boca?, no, es perfecta, las orejas?, tampoco, entonces…que?...

-¡a si!, claro, mis ojos, deben de ser diferentes- abrió el pequeño estante debajo del lavamanos, buscando unos lentes de contacto de color azul. Se coloco uno con cuidado y por consiguiente el otro, para voltear a verse en el espejo- perfecto, ¡lo logre!...kakuri…welcome… wecome reality…

Su padre se encontraba en la sala con una resaca de los mil demonios; ya habían pasado casi 6 horas desde que discutió con su hija, Camila; sabia que todo era culpa de él, tenía que ir a pedir una disculpa.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse escucho un ruido proveniente de su cuarto, subió para saber que era, posiblemente su hija.

-pequeña, ¿eres tú?- no hubo respuesta- Camila, no estoy de humor para tus juegos, sal ahora mismo- de nuevo no hubo respuesta, esperen… ¡si la hubo!

Su pequeña salió de entre las sombras con un cuchillo y una gran sonrisa felina, capaz de provocarle a cualquiera un infarto.

-ummm… ¿Camila?...yo no conozco a ninguna ca-mi-laa, me llamo kakuri…kakuri shi…y…te doy la bienvenida a mi mundo… **_LA REALIDAD!-_**kakuri dijo mostrándole a cada paso que daba una sonrisa que ensanchaba con cada palabra y su cuchillo lleno de su propia sangre.

-¡Ca-Camila!, ¿Qué-que te pasa?, ¿estás bien?- su padre retrocedía conforme kakuri se le acercaba.

- le vuelvo a decir, yo no soy Camila, soy kakuri shi, ¡KAKURI SHI, MALDITO BASTARDO!-ella mantenía su sonrisa, para después lanzarse sobre su padre…o más bien…casi padre…HAHAHA…

Cayó encima de él, golpeándole la cara, el, la aventó, pero ella corrió de nuevo hacia el encajándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, dejándolo aturdido, kakuri aprovecho eso y corrió a recoger su cuchillo, pero su padre se dio cuenta de eso y le lanzo la lámpara de noche en la cabeza tumbándola de rodillas en el suelo, lo cual aprovecho para correr a la sala y poder coger el teléfono para llamar a la policía; pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras, kakuri se le lanzo, cortándole un poco el brazo.

-¡AAAHHH!- grito él, al sentir la afilada cuchilla atravesarle el brazo y sentir correr aquel liquido rojo que kakuri tanto ansiaba ver.

-**¡HAHAHA!, ¿TE GUSTA?, PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE SIENTO CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO,¡HAHAHA!-** kakuri empezó a golpear de nuevo a su padre.

El rápidamente tomo el cuchillo de su atacante y se lo clavo en el hombro. Kakuri soltó un alarido de dolor; distracción que aprovecho su padre para soltarle un golpe en el estomago. Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina buscando algo con que defenderse. Kakuri buscaba a su "presa" por toda la sala para matarla, se quito el cuchillo del hombro, cuando escucho algo en la cocina

-ya te tengo- dijo en voz baja y dirigiéndose a la cocina con cautela.

El estaba escondido en el estante, esperaría a que ella entrara y le dispararía. Si, ella era su hija y le dolía mucho tener que matarla, pero ella se había vuelto una psicópata y prefería matarla, que él. Tenía el teléfono en mano por si era necesario llamar a la policía.

-no sirve de nada escapar, se donde te encuentras, ¡cooobaarrdeeee!-

Espero a que se alejara para poder salir a por ayuda…grave ERROOR, ahaja; kakuri lo estaba esperando escondida en la sala.

El se dirigió a la salida de la cocina que da hacia la sala y poder salir por la puerta; pero cuando se vio en medio de la sala, kakuri, le saltó encima, le enterró el cuchillo repetidas veces en los brazos y piernas.

-¡Ha ha!...creíste que podías escapar?, HAHAHA, NO LO ARAS, ESTAS ATRAPADO, atrapado en MI mundo-

Kakuri termino de hablar y empezó a sacarle los ojos a su padre con su cuchillo, cada vez hundiéndolo más hasta lograr sacárselos lo suficiente para arrancar el pequeño musculo que lo une.

-AAAAAHHHHH, Camila detente, detente- imploraba su padre, pero ella no iba a dejar inconcluso su trabajo.

-**¡MUERE, MALDITO, MUERE DE UNA VEZ!-**

Le encajo el cuchillo donde se encuentra el corazón, retirándolo de su lugar. Su muerte fue instantánea, el pequeño corazón cada vez se apagaba…hasta…que…dejo de latir.

*canción: woodentoaser-¿? (de nuevo)*

Su padre hacia muerto en la sala de su casa, sin ojos con un profundo hoyo en el pecho y con el estomago abierto, sin olvidar mencionar que tenia marcadas en sus manos, mejillas y en la frente una cruz invertida. kakuri lo observo, todo perfecto, sangre por todos lados, el techo, el suelo, en las escaleras, en el cuarto, todo cubierto por ella…la sangre. Se acerco a su padre y le susurro…

-padre…welcome…welcome reality…-

Su madre llego del trabajo a las 10:30 p.m., esperaba llegar a dormir y ver a su querida hija Camila, no fue así.

La escena era demasiado perturbadora para ella; el cuerpo de su esposo, con cuchilladas y su rostro desfigurado por las marcadas cruces invertidas, el estomago…sus intestinos estaban afuera…lo que le causo escalofríos, fue ver la frase, escrita con sangre en el muro…

**"****_WeLcOmE ReALiTy…por fin se acabaron las peleas mama, todo acabo y por fin podemos vivir…EN PAZ…_**

FIN

POV ASESINA

Te preguntaras, ¿Quién rayos eres? Y ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?, veras pequeño o pequeña, lo sé porque. . . kakuri…KAKURI SOY YO; exacto, la asesina te conto su historia y si te interesa saber cómo soy, te lo diré, al fin, algún di aire a matarte y quiero que sepas como soy. Antes de ser kakuri, mi pelo era color café oscuro que después de un tiempo me lo teñí de negro, soy de tez morena y tengo 17 años…3 años han pasado…desde que me volví una asesina…3 años sin dejar de ser un gato…ha ha…HAHAHAHAAAHAHA…lo siento, pero…ha ha, le no tener cordura te hace ser irracional y perder el control.

En fin, te voy a contar un pequeño secreto, mientras tu lees esto, yo estoy vigilándote por tu ventana, esperando a darte la bienvenida y traerte de nuevo a la realidad; puedo ver tu felicidad, la farsa que estás viviendo; yo me encargare de que no te pase lo mismo que a mí; abre la puerta, déjame entrar a tu mundo y poder enseñarte yo el mío…porque…recuerda…yo estaré ahí…para decirte…

**_¡WELCOME REALITY!_**

_**PUES YA, LO TERMINE Y ESPERO REVIUWS O YA AUNQUE SEA UN CLIK EN FAV**_

_**ATTE.: SUNSHINE TUSSPOT.**_


End file.
